My Mortal and Almost Lover
by ArtisticGirl2.0
Summary: "From this day on, Now and forever more.You'll be in my heart." What if Loki fell in love with a mortal years ago? How would that affect Loki's decisions? What was their relationship like? What would happen to Loki afterwards? - Loki/OC - OneShot - CoverArt by fish-ghost on DeviantArt


**Loki's POV**

I sit alone in my cell. The book mother had brought me sat unread on the table. I couldn't focus on the words. I was just left alone with my thoughts. I closed my eyes thinking about the mortal woman from long ago. I know I made fun of Thor's love for his mortal woman, but I know the true pain of losing a mortal love. Her face came to my mind. Her soft, vivid rose red hair ringed with curls and her warm green eyes, not like my bright green ones, hers were more the color of forest leaves in late summer, a dark green. Her skin was unnaturally pale but still beautiful, small freckles along the bridge of her nose. She was my little secret. Only mother knew about her, but only because I could never keep anything hidden from mother. I smile wistfully as the memories enter my mind.

_**Did I disappoint you or let you down?**_

_**Should I be feeling guilty or let the judges frown?**_

_**'Cause I saw the end before we'd begun,**_

_**Yes I saw you were blinded and I knew I had won.**_

"_Come brother! It will be fun! A short trip to Midgard, to the mortal realm! It will be such fun. Join us brother!" Thor said clapping me on the back jolting my body forward from the strength of it. I had given up trying to best Thor at strength games so I spent most of my time trying to one up him on the mental part of the scale. Not that father ever noticed or gave me credit for it. Thor, the favorite son._

"_I can't I have studying to do, I need to practice my magic." I said to him before turning back to my book._

"_Stop being so dull brother! Come with us!" Thor said before lifting me from my chair and throwing me over his shoulder. _

"_ALRIGHT! JUST PUT ME DOWN NOW!" I yell at him. He laughs before setting me back down on the ground. I fix my clothing before following them out the door and towards the bifrost._

_I watch from the shadows as Thor and Fandral surround themselves with women while Volstagg gorges himself on the local food and Hogun and Lady Sif talk battle tactics with the locals. I sigh. Yes, because this is so much better than the palace library back home. I rub the bridge of my nose in annoyance at the loud cheers of the tavern. _

"_You look like you were dragged here." A soft voice said I turn and look beside me. I take a sudden intake of breath at the beauty before me. Her red hair falls past her shoulders and almost reaches her waist they probably would have if her hair weren't so curly. Her hazel eyes were warm and comforting and completely innocent. She was wearing the cloths of the nobility of this tribe. I flash her a smirk._

"_How could you tell?" I ask my face pulled into a grin. She smiled back at me._

"_I've been there before." She says before holding out her hand. "Come on! I'm sure they won't miss you, at least not for a little while. Right?" She says softly and I find myself taking her hand and letting her lead me out of the tavern and away from Thor and his friends._

"_Where are you taking me?" I ask with a hint of amusement. She just turns her head back at me and smiles._

"_If I tell you, well then it wouldn't be a surprise would it?" She grins back at me. She takes me to a house larger than the others and takes me inside._

"_Now tell me stranger who are you?" She asks and I grin._

"_I am Loki of Asgard."_

_**So I took what's mine by eternal right.**_

_**Took your soul out into the night.**_

_**It may be over but it won't stop there,**_

_**I am here for you if you'd only care.**_

"_So this is what the god of mischief looks like." She says as we rest in a clearing in the forest surrounding her town._

"_Yes, But you never told me your name fair maiden." I say holding out my hand. She gently places her hand in mine._

"_Alvis of the Elwain tribe." She says and gives a samll mock curtsy. I smile and press my lips to her hand._

"_A pleasure." I say grinning up at her. She smiles and removes he hand._

"_And how many years are you Alvis of the Elwain tribe?" I ask my gaze focused on her form._

"_18 years as of today. The feast is held in my honor." She says slowly turning away from me but looking over her shoulder at me._

"_And why is the lovely lady not at her party?" I ask watching her movements carefully._

"_I'm not one for large crowds or parties." She says softly with a smirk of a smile. "So what's a god like yourself doing on Midgard?" She asks as she walks towards a tree and leans against it._

"_Well, my brother and his friends dragged me out of my library to have crash this feast and interact with the midgardians. Fun they call it." I say slowly walking towards her. I was enthralled by her mere presence. She twirls around the tree and looks over the wide trunk to gaze up at me._

" _I call it…" I say before vanishing and reappearing behind her. She jumps and turns around. I quickly grab her hands and hold them against the tree. Her breathing became labored. "I call it the storm of idiots." I say to her. My face almost against hers. I feel her warm breath on my face. Before I know what has happened she moves her head and presses her lips against mine. I quickly engage in the kiss and remove my hands from hers, moving mine down to her waist and pulling her closer. She brings her hands up and laces them around my neck. Our kisses quickly become intense and I'm pressing her up against the trunk of the tree. I remove my lips from hers and press my forehead against hers._

"_I'm sorry my lord, I didn't mean to be so bold. I just…" She pauses and looks away, I remove one of my hands from her waist and gently grab her chin and have her face me._

"_You just what?" I ask my voice steady._

"_I felt drawn to you my lord. I can't explain it." She says softly._

"_If it's any consolation I feel draw to you like no other before and I took great pleasure in your rash advances on my being." I say and she starts to laugh. I find my self lightly chuckling with her. I press a few light kisses to her neck and jaw line._

"_Shall we continue this foreplay?" I ask her. I gently nip at the underside of her jaw and smirk and her intake of breath._

"_Who am I to say no to a god?" She says before our lips meet once again in a frenzy of passion._

_**You touched my heart you touched my soul.**_

_**You changed my life and all my goals.**_

_**And love is blind and that I knew when,**_

_**My heart was blinded by you.**_

_I watch her as she pulls back an arrow and aims at the deer a couple yards away. Her eyebrows scrunched up in focus. The bow pulled taunt. I watch her silently as she lets the arrow go and fly through the air. Straight through the eyes. I watch her smile in triumph and move to walk towards her prey. I decide then to make my move. I slowly start to clap and inwardly chuckle at her startled reaction. Her shock evident on her face. I slowly move towards her. She doesn't react other than continue to stare at me in shock. Her bow falls to the forest ground._

"_I'm very impressed, not many can hunt or wield a bow like that. Most don't have the patience to learn that particular skill. " I say slowly. Alvis seems to have come back to reality._

"_My lord Loki…"She whispers in disbelief._

"_Is there any other?" I say wrapping my arms around her waist and pulling her against me._

"_It's been weeks since I saw you. I thought it all a dream. A perfect wonderful dream. " She trails off. Her hand comes up and rests against my cheek. As if assuring herself that I'm there. _

"_I'm so glad you missed me." I said a smirk on my face. She wraps her arms around my neck and rests her head against my chest. Relaxing in my touch. I felt strange warmth in my chest. _

"_I waited to see if the pull towards you would go away. It didn't." I say, perhaps a bit to harshly. She moves her head and looks up at me. _

"_The need for you is strong, I felt the loss of your being everyday. I could not explain it. I thought I was ill." She said softly. I smile._

"_Don't worry Alvis, I don't think I could be away that long again." I say before brushing my lips against hers as our tongues reacquainted themselves with a fury. We slowly pull apart. Her eyes widen before jumping away from me and running away._

"_THE DEER!" She shouts and I laugh out loud. The first genuine laugh that I had in a long time. Before racing after her._

_**I've kissed your lips and held your hand.**_

_**Shared your dreams and shared your bed.**_

_**I know you well, I know your smell.**_

_**I've been addicted to you.**_

_We lay down on the soft grass of the late spring. Her red hair is spread out free from its confines. A long green dress complements her eyes quite nicely. I look down on her smiling face and I couldn't help the sincere smile that also slips onto my face at the sight._

"_I beseech thee oh God of mischief and tricks, I beseech thee to tell me if my lover is truly my lover or am I just another one of his conquests that he will dispose of when he no longer has use of me?" She asks me with a smile, but her eyes, her eyes hold insecurity and I feel a pull in my chest at the sight that she would doubt me so._

"_Worry not fair maiden of Midgard, for I know the god of mischief is nothing but honest with you. You are worth as much to him as he is to you and would kill anyone who dare lay a hand on what he claims as his, not just as another sexual conquest for which I can assure is more his brother Thor's relationship with females. He claims you as his lover, his confident, his queen should he ever be crowned heir and his most trusted companion for he has no other's he would so willingly tell his heart to." I whisper into her ear leaning my body gently against her as I lay on top of her. She wraps her arms around my neck and touches our foreheads together._

"_It would be an honor I dream not of oh dark prince to become your queen for I am not but a mortal and not fit to enter the world of the gods much less rule them as queen." She whispers, our voices are getting softer, weather it's for fear of being found or for just the intimacy of this moment I do not but I will not let anyone but her hear my next few words. _

"_You deserve everything my love. It is I who is unworthy of you." I whisper against her lips and press them together. She doesn't protest but rather welcomes my invasion of her mouth. I flip her over for fear I would crush her with my weight. Now it is her who is laying on top of me she gently pulls away for breath but I continue placing kisses along her jaw and collarbone. Her fingers tangle in my hair as my hands drift to her hips and I pull her closer to me. _

"_Loki, my love, my everything." She moans softly pressing her head into the crevice of my neck._

"_Say that you are mine and mine alone!" I whisper urgently as I move up her jaw and bite on her ear she gasps and grips my hair tighter._

"_I will always be yours Loki. Yours and yours alone." She whispers back at me before once again our lips meet and our tongues dance._

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

"_WHAT ELSE IS THERE TO DO?" I shout and let out my rage against an innocent tree nearby. Alvis just watches silent from her resting spot against a willow tree. _

"_Does father care that Thor was the one who went out for the__Bilgesnipe in the first place? Or that I was the one who distracted it after Thor went attacked it without a plan and almost cost us our lives? DOES FATHER EVEN CARE THAT I'M THE ONLY ONE WHO KNOWS THE BILGESNIPE'S WEAK SPOT? NO! All I get from his is 'An Asgardian prince should not be so weak Loki, look at Thor just after a battle with a Bilgsnipe and not a starch on him. Look at you; you look like you've gone to war with an army of frost giants than one Bilgsnipe. You need to build up your physical strength like Thor.' Father says. I'M SICK AND TIRED OF ALWAYS BEING COMPARED TO THOR!" I shout as a plunge my dagger into the tree as I finish my rant. My breathing labored._

"_Loki." Alvis says softly. I turn towards her, and see her sad smile. I feel guilty for lashing my anger at her however indirectly. "Come here." She says softly reaching out her hand towards me. I slowly walk towards her and hold her hand._

"_Lay your head down on my lap." She says and I do as she says. __My headrests on her lap as her nimble finger weave themselves through my hair. The ambient noises and the gently sound of the nearby stream reach my ears and I smile up at her opening my eyes. Her hair is twisted up neatly on her head today. Only a few stray pieces fall around her face. I move one of my hands to push it behind her ear. My hand rests onto her cheek and she leans into my touch. One of her hands comes up to meet mine that is already on her face. She rests it on top of mine and closes her eyes. The other hand never leaves my head. I couldn't resist just staring at her. Enjoying the peace and moment with her. She lets out a soft sigh._

"_Deep in the meadow, under the willow. __A bed of grass, a soft green pillow. __Lay down your head, and close your sleepy eyes. __And when again they open, the sun will rise. " She sings softly. I smile, her voice relaxing me more than the forest around us has. I lower my hand from her face and lay it down on my abdomen. Her other hand comes to hold mine, while the other still gently stokes my hair. I gently close my eyes and let her soft angelic voice wash over me. My once tense muscles relaxing in her presence._

"_Here it's safe, here it's warm. __Here the daisies guard you from every harm. __Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. __Here is the place where I love you. " I open my eyes and bring her hand up to my lips and gently kiss her knuckles. She gives one of her gentle warm smiles as I look up at her from my place in her lap._

"_Deep in the meadow, hidden far away. __A cloak of leaves, a moonbeam ray. __Forget your woes and let your troubles lay. __And when again it's morning, they'll wash away. " She sings softly the peaceful lullaby. _"_Here it's safe, here it's warm. __Here the daisies guard you from every harm. __Here your dreams are sweet and tomorrow brings them true. __Here is the place where I love you." She finishes her song and leans down to kiss my forehead._

"_I love you." She says softly her green eyes bore into mine. "And I've never compared you to Thor. My lonely prince. I'm here. I notice. And I will always love you." She says softly before pressing her lips against mine. I reach up and hold her neck and try to deepen the kiss. After a few moments we break away breathing heavily._

"_Sweat darling Alvis, what would I ever do without you pulling me back down to reality and away from the darkness?" I question and she giggles softly._

"_I don't know Loki." She says before we once again exchange soft kisses in the quietness of the forest. Enjoying the calm moment between our two souls._

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

_Our lips press against each other as our tongues battled for dominance. I gently scraped my teeth along the edge of her mouth, she whimpers and the touch. I push her against the oak tree as our kiss becomes more intense. She moves her mouth and gently sucks on my tongue. I gasp and force my tongue back into her mouth fighting for dominance. I feel her hands that had weaved their way into the hair pull on my roots. I hiss out at her actions. I feel her smirk into our kiss. My little fox. So eager, so full of fire, I can't help but adore. I press my body against hers putting more force on the tree. I use my arms to gently coerce her legs to wrap around my waist. She wastes no time in using her strong hunters legs to pull me closer. I press my raging hard on against her pelvis and she gasps. I move my lips down her face away from her lips. I trail wet kisses down her collarbone and gently suck at the space where her neck meets her shoulders. I thrust my hips against hers. I move my lips towards her ear._

"_See what you've done to me my darling." I whisper feverishly into her ear before gently biting the lobe of her ear. I thrust my hips against her once more and delight in her response. She bucks her pelvis into mine, grinding herself against me. I move my lips once more to hers as we exchange lewd wet kisses. _

"_it's not as if you're the only victim here." She says back removing her lips from mine and grinding her most private area against me. I let out a groan in response. She uses her body force to push away from the tree and against me. I lose my balance and fall backwards onto the grass. I let out a grunt on impact._

"_Are you okay?" She asks I nod my head in response. She smiles. "Good." She says before leaning down and have our lips meet once again. I try to force her body sideways so I can be the dominant one but she has me pinned beneath her. We break apart and she flashes me a seductive grin. "Bad Boy." She says and grinds her pelvis once more against mine. Her lips move to suckle and nip my neck. "It's time to pay back" She says grinding herself against me. I grab her hips and thrust my hips upwards and we both let out a moan of unfulfilled lust. Our cloths still restricting contact between our two bodies. She loses her hold on me and I manage to flip her over so I'm the one on top. I lay over her and once again pursue those heavenly lips. I leave one hand around her waist while the other starts massaging her breasts she lets out a gasp and begins to moan under my touch. I move my lips away from her lips and grin in satisfaction that I got such delicious responses from her. _

"_Loki…." She moans. I move to the erogenous zone at the base front of her neck. I gently nip at the spot and smirk once again as she bucks against me. Her hands now gripping my hair and tangling her fingers in my locks. _

"_MILADY!" A woman voice calls out. Alvis is startled and loses her focus on our current task. She quickly pushes me off and tries to fix her appearance so she doesn't look so disheveled from our recent foreplay. I move to stand up and pull her body against mine and continue to lay gentle kisses against her collarbone. _

"_Loki." She says softly. "Ell is calling me, I have to go back." She responds before turning and giving me a soft kiss on the lips._

"_If you must." I respond, she smiles up at me and gives me one last kiss on my cheek as a goodbye._

"_Until we meet again." She says before running off in the direction of her village. "I'M COMING ELL!" I chuckle softly at her erratic behavior and move towards the hidden passage way between out two realms._

_**I am a dreamer and when I wake,**_

_**You can't break my spirit - it's my dreams you take.**_

_**And as you move on, remember me,**_

_**Remember us and all we used to be**_

_I reach for her hand and pull her closer to me. Her laugh is infections and I find myself laughing along with her. _

"_Your laugh is infectious my love." I say to her softly. She gives me a small smile in return._

"_You know I am to be married soon." She says softly her head resting against my shoulder as we stand in the summer's warm light. I tighten my grip on her._

"_Don't worry my love, I will figure out something. I mean I am a god after all and what use is all this power when you can't keep what is rightfully yours?" I reply. Her hand grabs one of mine and pulls it away from her hip and moves it to a higher position. We are now positioned as if we are to begin a formal dance together. I jest my chin on top of her head. _

"_Nothing can break us apart my love. Even if I have to whisk you away to Asgard in secret." I tell her. I kiss her temple before asserting my claim on her lips. Our tongues play before she must break away for air. _

"_Dance with me Loki." She murmurs. _

"_Anything for you my darling." I say to her softly. I play an invisible melody as we sway in the forest trees. And for a moment, all our problems washed away in the invisible instruments and the sounds of the forest. And our love was everlasting. _

_**I've seen you cry, I've seen you smile.**_

_**I've watched you sleeping for a while.**_

_**I'd be the father of your child.**_

_**I'd spend a lifetime with you.**_

_I sneak into her house in the middle of the night. It was late summer and her marriage was in a couple of weeks I move to stand beside her bed. I watch her breath deeply in slumber. I brush a strand of her fiery hair out of her face and kiss her lips slowly. She stirs but does not wake. I remove my lips from hers and turn to face the wall above her bed. I focus my magic into scorching the wood walls of her room with my symbol. When her chamber lady comes into her in the morning all will know that she is the mistress of the god Loki. And that I have laid claim to her and she is to be mine alone. _

"_Loki." She whispers deep in sleep. A smile finds it's way to my face. Even in sleep I am her only thought. She slowly comes to consciousness. _

"_Go back to sleep lady love." I whisper placing a kiss on her cheek._

"_Not when I have you." She whispers gently. I smile into her lips as she brings me down for a kiss. "You woke me from a pleasant dream lover, it's only fair that you continue the dream you woke me from. " She whispers lustfully into my ear as she begins undoing my armor._

"_Since it's only fair." I whisper back before smirking and crashing her lips against mine, most likely bruising her lips in the feat of passion. A giggle erupts from her as she pulls me under her covers._

_**I know your fears and you know mine.**_

_**We've had our doubts but now we're fine,**_

"_Must you be so dramatic?" She inquires as we run through the forest._

"_You didn't want to marry him, I thought it my right to lay claim to what is mine." I say to her. She sighs._

"_Always causing mischief my dear love." She says softly to me before rushing off into the woods again._

"_AS IF YOU DON"T DO THE SAME MY LADY LOVE!" I shout back at her before bounding after her. I swiftly catch up to her. She is standing still in a clearing next to a pond. I wrap my arms around her waist._

"_Why the sudden halt?" I inquire into her left ear before nibbling softly on the lobe. She does not respond._

"_Loki, I suddenly feel very faint…" She responds to me softly, turning in my arms towards me._

"_Alvis?" I ask softly. Her eyes glaze over before rolling into her head and her body goes limp._

"_ALVIS!" _

_**And I love you, I swear that's true.**_

_**I cannot live without you.**_

"_AAARRGGHHH!" I yelled while pushing all my research books off the table. I rested my head over my arms. I was at a lost as to what to do. My love was sick and I was not capable of finding how to make her better._

"_And here I thought Thor had finally started taking his academics more seriously by all the crashes I heard in here. I looked up to see mother walking into the library with a sad smile on her face. I turned my head away from her. When she came to where I was sitting she brushed some of my hair out of my face._

"_Tell me who she is." Mother whispered softly gently brushing her fingers through my hair. I turned quickly to face her. _

"_How did you... oh never mind." I said before resting my head against my arms. It was pointless to question how mother knew. Mother just knew everything._

" _You don't think I didn't notice to sneaking off and then not being seen for hours? Thor and your father may not notice but I certainly do." Mother said, "Now tell me what's going on."_

"_She..she has a midgardian disease that is outside their medical knowledge. They don't know how to heal her. I was hoping to find something here that could heal her. But THERE"S NOTHING!" I shouted the last bit back at her. I stood up hastily stood up pushing my chair backwards almost hitting Mother before facing out the large bay library windows. "She's only 29 midgardian years Mother. She's still so young." I say softly. _

"_I don't now what this Midgardian girl is like. But I know that I would rather spend my last moments with the person I cherish most over anyone else and knowing that he did everything he could to help me get better would be all the reassurance of his love that I need." She said softly. Mother gently turned me away from the window and made me face her. I didn't want her to see the vulnerability that I was showing. Thor was never this weak in emotions nor any asgardian male and I wouldn't show this much emotional weakness either. _

"_Go to her, I will cover for you for as long as you need it and I will even tell Heimdell to dull his senses around you personally for awhile. Just don't go breaking my trust and cause any mischief while Heimdell's eyes are not focused on you in particular." She said. I look mother in the eye and we share a sad smile. I gently grasp her hand and kiss her knuckles softly. _

"_Thank you Mother." I whisper before rushing to the stables and start heading to the Bifrost._

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

"_Shhhh my darling heart. Everything will be alright." I whisper to her as beads of sweat coat her face as she lays still and pale on her bed. I'm not used to seeing her so…weak, my beautiful, vibrant Alvis. She turns her head towards me, her eyes dull and unfocused. She tossed and turned in her bed, writhing in a cold sweat. She was in pain. I dip the her cloth into the ice water and begin whipping her brow and face with it while still holding her hand. _

"_Loki?" she whimpers. I place the cold cloth on her forehead and bring her hand towards my lips, pressing her overheated hand to my cooler lips._

"_I'm right here. Don't you worry my love." I say softly. Brushing my thumb over her knuckles._

"_You're here…" She says softly. She turns her head towards me, the cloth falling off her head in the process. I smile softly at her._

"_Yes, Alvis. I'm here. Nothing will harm you while I'm here." I say to her. I take the cloth and place it in the ice water and put it on her brow once more. Brushing her wet matted hair away from her sweaty brow. _

"_Loki?" She says. I focus my eyes on hers. Her gaze is hazy and unfocused; I doubt she even saw me clearly._

"_Yes? What do you need sweetheart?" I say to her softly. I lean down and press my lips to her cheek giving her a soft kiss._

"_Promise…promise me….you won't sp..speak until…until I'm done." She mumbles. I clench my eyes shut._

"_Yes, of course my darling." I whisper. Moving my head to the crock in her neck, hoping my cooler temperature would calm her, she always said I was cooler than any person, but I assume midgardians have a higher body temperature compared to Asgardians._

"_Loki, you…you are…my…my wonderful, char…ming, kind, most thought…full and…and…intelligent prince…."She wheezes before violently coughing I grab the water from her bedside table and put it to her lips. She took large gulps of the drink almost draining the cup. She then leans back against her bed pillows. I place the almost dry cup back on the bedside table. A chamber maid came in and grabbed the drink to refill it. I brush the stray hairs that had fallen onto her face._

"_You shouldn't be talking my angel, you should focus on rest." I say to her softly. Her hand that was holding my own clenched it harder. Not as strong as she normally would do to her weak condition. I brushed my lips against her knuckles once more, squeezing my eyes shut holding back the tears that were trying oh so hard to fall. _

"_No…I…I need…to say…this." She says, taking deep breaths between her words. _

"_Okay darling, then continue." I say to her softly giving her a smile. She gives me a smile back at me._

"_I…think…no…no..I..know you will…(gasps)..be a great king of…Asgard." She says softly, I give her a sad smile. Knowing that there was no way Odin would choose me over the perfect first-born child Thor. He was the perfect asgardian man and prince._

"_I know you don't want me to speak but…you know Odin will choose Thor his first born over me." I say to her softly. I leaned down to kiss her sweaty forehead. I brush my thumb against her cheek. She gives me a sad smile._

"_Then you have to show him you are the more worthy son." She whispers. I grab the ice cloth once again and start dabbing her face with the cool cloth. "Show him…the king...I…know…you can…and will…be...my love" She whispers. I lean down and give her a soft kiss._

"_If that is what you wish, my darling heart." I say to her softly. She gives me one of her radiating smiles and despite the situation I find myself giving her a smile in return. She slowly closes her eyes._

"_Alvis? Come one love, stay with me now!" I say to her urgently, climbing into the bed with her. She mumbles incoherently into my neck._

"_What's that darling?" I ask her softly. Holding her petite and frail body against mine._

"_I love you." She says. I smile and lift her head up. _

"_And I you." I whisper as I lean down towards her lips giving her a desperate kiss. She slowly pulls back._

"_Loki? I'm so tired." She says softly. I press my hand against her forehead. She was getting hotter, faster than usual for a fever._

"_I know sweetheart, but you have to stay awake just a little while longer okay?" I say to her. Gently rocking her back and forth while brushing my fingers through her hair. I place another kiss to her temple._

"_Loki…I…want..you…to..know…that…no…matter what Sif….or the buffoons three…" I chuckle softly at our inside joke. "have..to… say…about…you…you…are …a... good… man… that ….when …it… really matters..you… do the… right… thing. Don't… listen… to them… you…. Aren't a….a cold person… not… not… at heart. You are not a….monster Loki." She struggles to get the words out. I look down at her, she smiles at me softly. "I hear your nightmares… you talk…in your sleep." She says before curling closer to my chest. I tighten my hold on her._

"_I love you so much Alvis. You are the one person who makes me feel whole and… I … I don't know what I'm going to do without you." I say to her squeezing her hand with such strength I will bet it could rival Thor's. _

"_You will live on. We knew this we… end …sometime." She whispers her sentences slowly becoming incoherent. I could no longer hold the tears from my eyes as they fall down my face and onto the top of her head that was resting under my chin._

"_I would've found a way to keep you with me. Always. I love you. You are the first person who has chosen me first and seen the true me. Just Loki. Nobody else and… and.. I can't bear to let you go. Not now. We have years left. Don't you worry Alvis. I will find a way to keep you with me." I say to her. I feel her soft hands weakly clenching my clothing. I grab her head gently and brush my lips against the side of her head. _

"_Don't you worry love. I will save you. You will come and live in Asgard with me, in the palace. You can meet mother I'm sure she'd adore you. And our child will grow up wanting nothing." I say to her softly remembering the night I'd come to visit her starving from the viscous prolonged winter that had shorted their food rations to the bear minimum. _

"_Our son will never know the favoritism…. That Odin ….has showed.. Thor. He will be loved….just…. just as much ….as Elaine." I chuckle softly._

"_Elaine?" I whisper gently she looks up at me and smiles._

"_Yes. Alfie's little sister." She whispers softly before collapsing her head against my chest. I hold her close. _

"_It sounds perfect my love. I look forward to seeing you in royal gowns as you are crowned Queen of Asgard as you (sobs) will be my wife." I say to her softly. The image so lovely in my head and I cannot wait the day when it comes true, although her deteriorating condition says otherwise. Logically I know we only have minutes left. The last few minutes in the whole of creation together. One last moment with my love._

"_Loki?" She mumbles._

"_Hm?" I mumble to her back my head against hers._

"_Can you show it to me?" She asks I look down at her. Her eyes are close and I know exactly what she wants me to show her. With a shuddering breath I give her a kiss of desperation, longing, love, affection and lust. I bring my hand up to the back of her head and push the images into her mind._

_One of us taking the Bifrost back to Asgard. Of her meeting my mother. My mother embracing her and welcoming her into the family. I feel her smile against my lips, I couldn't contain the sob that echoed through my body. I show her what our royal marriage would be like. Her dressed all in white and gold, me standing beside her in my ceremonial asgradian armor. I show her belly begin to swell with our first child. Alfie, our son. He has her red hair and my green eyes and her soft facial features. I show us together in bed holding our son in our arms. I show her what I think Alfie's childhood in Asgard would be like, playing with his Grandmother Frigga in the gardens and me showing him how to use magic in the library. I show her my coronation ceremony as Odin picks me over Thor. I feel her hands clench at my cloths once more as the intensity of our kiss increases. More tears fall down my face as I know he images I'm pushing into her mind as less and less likely to come true with each image I show her. But I indulge in her request and for a moment I believe I'm seeing the future and not just a bunch of scenes my imagination and desires is playing out._

_I show her once again become pregnant and Alfie curious about his new sibling. I Push one last image into her head. Us in bed, old and weary and dyeing together as King and Queen of Asgard and the nine realms. I pull my lips away from her and rest my forehead against her forehead softly. _

"_I love you." She whispers._

"_I will always love you Alvis." I say back to her before I feel her body go limp. I panic and move upward from the bed._

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

"_Alvis?" I say to her. She doesn't respond and I check her pulse. No beating heart. I am silent as my whole body is wracked with sobs and I couldn't help but stare at her pale face. Not beautifully pale like she always was but a deathly pale that reeks of death. I bring her body closer to mine. My sobs becoming louder with each passing minute._

"_DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME! YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME ALL ALONE! I LOVE YOU! ALVIS! WAKE UP! WAKE UP!" I shout at her prone form. "Please don't leave me all alone. You're the only one that loves me besides mother. Please don't leave me. Wake up love, I need you. I need you to wake up for our child. Please if not for me then for our child, don't take our child with you. I beg of you. At least let me keep him. So I can still have part of you with me my love." I look once more again at her face. She remains as silent as before. Still beautiful as she always was but still dead as she was minutes before. I press my head into her chest. "Don't leave me alone. I love you. Please don't leave me." I whisper this mantra while shaking back and forth for several minutes._

_Clutching her body against mine as my body is wracked with sobs. I don't dare move my hand to her stomach where her pregnancy had barely begun to show. I knew it was a boy. I checked the gender with my magic when she first told me. I know it's hopeless but I continue begging for her to wake up and to come back to me once more. But it is useless. Her eyes never open and her breathing never starts and her body grows cold and stiff. I lift her body out of her bed and move towards the door._

"_My lord you can't take her!" One of her chamber maids tries to tell me. I give her a death glare and she moves away from blocking the door. I leave her small house hut and go deep into the forest. It was spring. Alvis always loved spring. I know it was tradition to burn her body but I couldn't bear hurting her body in any way even if she was dead. I gently lay her on the ground as we reach a clearing deep into the woods. I focus on my magic and creating a statue of her beautiful form out of the stone nearby leftover rock abandoned along the roads by the quarry workers. I focus on perfectly recreating her beautiful figure and lovely face. I put a smile on her face and helping a little boy stand on her feet. The small boy was also smiling. I let out a sob as a smile comes onto my face. I place her statue form on top of a stone pedestal. I focus my magic to carve out words into the marker. _

_In this grave lies, _

_Alvis Jolidottir & Alfie Lokison_

_An unborn son and his loving mother._

_Lover to Loki and protected by the god of mischief._

_I love you Alvis - Loki_

_I kiss her temple gently, one last time before placing her into a stone box I made in the ground. Never to see her smile again. I silently ask Heimdell to open the Bifrost now. I've had enough of Midgard. I know I shall never return to Midgard again for anyone or anything. Because Midgard means remembering her. _

_**And I still hold your hand in mine.**_

_**In mine when I'm asleep.**_

"_Alvis?" I look around the darkness. My thoughts frantic as I hear Alvis's screams. My strong love does not scare easily._

"_ALVIS WHERE ARE YOU LOVE?" I shout searching for the direction of her voice. _

"_LOKI!" I hear her cry. I run towards her voice. My legs feel slow and lethargic as I try to make my way to her. The only sound I can hear is my gasps of breath and the slowing down of a heartbeat._

"_ALIVS! I'M COMING HOLD ON!" I shout, my legs can't move fast enough. I see her standing there before me. Unharmed, her red hair flowing down her back in gentle curls. Her pale skin prominent against the dark green dress she wearing. Nothing holding it in place but a few leather straps under the curve of her breast. I let out a breath of relief as I run towards her and take her in my arms. She screams in pain and pushes me away. I move away in horror as I watch her flinch in pain. Her body now covered with frost burns. I look down at my hands and see they aren't the pale Asgardian shade anymore but dark blue. As that of a frost giant. I look towards my love in pain, at my hands._

"_Alvis, I didn't mean…" She whimpers in pain. She still stands although she is hunched over her arms crossed over her chest. She slowly moves her head and looks at me. "I'm so sorry. I'm a monster. Everything they told me was a lie. I'm sorry! You were wrong I am a monster! I just didn't know how bad of a monster." I shout at her is desperation. I fall to my knees. I suddenly feel her hand on my cheek and I look up at her. I lean against her hand. Her skin doesn't burn._

"_I'm lost Alvis. I'm so lost and hurt. Help me. Tell me what to do." I cry at her. Tears falling from my eyes. _

"_The truth may hurt for a little while, but a lie hurts forever." I hear her voice say softly. I feel her pulling away. I reach out towards her as she drifts away. Slowly disappearing._

"_NO! ALVIS! COME BACK!" I shout. I jolt upwards in bed out of my nightmare and reach out at the bed beside me. Nothing. I put my head in my hands as I silently cry. I clench my in frustration as the silent sobs wrack my body. No, Alvis hasn't been next to me in years. _

_**And I will bare my soul in time,**_

_**When I'm kneeling at your feet.**_

"You fool! You didn't listen!" Thor shouts at me as the storm of the barren waste land picks up. Thor clutches my body desperately to his, as if that would make the pain or the impending death go away.

"I know I'm a fool. A fool." I whisper as my body becomes colder, well as cold as a frost giant can in death. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." I repeat to him. Thor still holds me. He may show grief but he still does not cry, still the perfect Asgardian man even after committing treason.

"It's alright." He says, after all I just saved his life. "I will tell father what you did today." Of course it's all about Odin with Thor. Odin never cared for me, Mother was the only one who showed me any ounce of affection growing up. Never Odin. How dare he mention Odin in my dying moments as if I did it for him.

"I didn't do it for him." I say softly. Thor's face breaks down in sorrow. I look sideways and see Alvis, my dear Alvis standing there in her pure white gown. The wind having no effect on her hair or clothing. She smiles softly at me.

"Alvis…" I whisper my eyes widening in shock.

"Alvis? Whose Alvis? BROTHER?" Thor shouts. I ignore Thor and focus on Alvis.

"It's time to come with me Loki." She whispers holding out her hand towards me. I stare openly into the space no longer having the energy to hold my head to the side.

"I will see you soon." I whisper not caring that Thor could hear me, I no longer cared as my consciousness faded into white oblivion.

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

"Loki." I turn around into the white space I was in to see Alvis dressed in her green and gold robes I made for her. She smiles softly at me.

"Alvis." I whisper back at her with a genuine smile before running towards her and lifting her up and twirling her around, making the both of us laugh. As I gently place her back on the ground I place our foreheads together and press a gently kiss to her lips. "It's been so long lady love." I say to her, cradling my head into the crook of her neck. She brings one of her hands and brushes it through my hair.

"It's okay my love. We won't never have to be apart again." She whispers into my ear and I feel my shoulders relax. I place soft kisses against her collarbone. Just holding onto her tightly, never wanting to let go.

"No," I say. "Never again." I gently kiss her lips.

"Now, come. Frigga is anxious to see you." She says pulling me away from the white room and closer to Valhalla. I see mother in the distance and rush towards her and into her awaiting arms, feeling like a wall boy again.

"I'm sorry mother. I didn't mean it. I love you. You are my mother. You always have been." I say, mother just holds me.

"It's alright Loki, everything will be alright now." And for once, in a long time, I feel loved, welcomed and belonged.

_**Goodbye my lover.**_

_**Goodbye my friend.**_

_**You have been the one.**_

_**You have been the one for me.**_

**Normal POV**

"Heimdell!" Thor shouted after talking with the All Father about his wanting to renounce his claim on the throne.

"I promised an oath to Frigga that I will not speak about it to anyone and that includes you Thor." Heimdell responds in his usual monotone voice. Thor gave him a questioning gaze.

"You don't even know what I was going to ask." Thor said in a joking voice. Heimdell gives him a small glare in response.

"You want to know who Alvis is." He states simply. Thor's face once again turns serious.

"I want to know who this Alvis person is. Loki's last words were Alvis I will see you soon, that has to mean something Heimdell! Loki was in shock he must have seen something that caused him to so shaken when he was so close to death. I WANT TO KNOW WHO THIS PERSON IS IF HE HURT MY BROTHER!" Thor says his voice growing in volume near the end of his rant.

"She." Heimdell says simply.

"I beg your pardon?" Thor asks his face one of confusion.

"I will tell you only the most basic of information and you must not tell anyone do you understand Thor?" Heimdell says sternly.

" I promise this story of my late brother will not leave my lips." Thor says, his entire body rigid and serious.

"She. Alvis was a she. You misread your brother's thoughts on his death bed." Heimdell says.

"Heimdell, you speak in riddles tell me from the begging." Thor says softly his body somewhat relaxing but not entirely.

"Alvis was a midgardian maiden back from when you and Loki and Odin were still worshipped as gods. He met her on one of your escapades to Midguard that you and your friend dragged him to." Heimdell says face stern. Thor chuckles softly at the memories of going down to Midguard and causing havoc.

"After that he used one of his many hidden passages between the realms to visit her often, they grew closer and closer as the time wore on. She even fell pregnant with Loki's offspring." Heimdell says quietly. He stopped, not really wanting to continue the private story.

"Pregnant?" Thor asks, his voice sad and soft.

"Yes. But she fell quite ill soon after the discovery from an incurable midguardian sickness. She died in Loki's arms weak and frail. Alvis was Loki's mortal consort for a long time. She posed no threat to Loki. That is all I will tell you Thor for the rest is a private matter that only Loki is allowed to share." Heimdell says his voice stubborn as he finished his tale.

"Well he's not here to ask is he?" Thor says quietly.

"No he is not." Heimdell responds.

"It seems that I now have more questions about Loki's actions than I have answers." Thor says softly looking out from the bifrost tunnel.

"Those questions I cannot answer for you, those are questions you must figure out on your own." Heimdell says softly.

_**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**_

_**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**_

"A grave like this is highly unusual given the location and the carbon dating." Dr. Brennan says looking at the grave sight with the other members of the team.

"I agree, Dr. Brennan. This sight had been dated at around 700 – 800 AD. This sight is over 1000 years old. It dates to the Viking age. This is not a typical burial ritual for the time period and it hasn't been disturbed or found until a couple weeks ago." Dr. Goodman says. Leaning over the burial sight. The ground has been dug up and in the pit lays a stone coffin.

"This is highly unusual. Vikings didn't traditionally bury their dead. Especially a noble which given the dedication and craftsmanship in this crave, whoever is buried in here is of noble Viking status. They set the nobles away on a boat before burning the boat with the body still on the ship." Dr. Brennan says to the rest of the team. "Someone needs to write down these words and sent them to a translator at the Jeffersonian for translation. Maybe that will help identification." Dr. Brennan says as she pulls away some of the moss covering the tombstone. A group of workers pulls up the top off the coffin. Dr. Brennan Leans over the gravesite, at the completely skeletal remains.

"Female, and judging by the fusion of clavicle and sternum I'd say between 25 – 35 years old. Her clothing was natural, it decomposed with the body, leaving only the decorative ornaments and jewelry she was buried with." Dr. Brennan says. Looking over the skeleton with care.

"Dr. Brennan, you might want to look closer at this." Mr. Addy her assistant says point down near the pelvic bone. Dr. Brennan moves closer to the pelvic bone. It appears as if there are tiny extra bones near the pelvis.

"Zack, my measuring tape." Dr. Brennan says holding her hand out as Zack placed the measuring tape in her hands. Dr. Brennan quickly measures the pelvis before standing straight above the grave.

"15-17 weeks pregnant judging from the widening of the pelvis." Dr. Brennan says. "We have to be very careful with this one. She's obviously important to someone. So let's treat her with the respect she deserves." Dr. Brennan says before moving away from the gravesite.

_**I'm so hollow, baby, I'm so hollow.**_

_**I'm so, I'm so, I'm so hollow.**_

~~~End Story~~~

**Hello everybody! This came to my mind after I saw Thor 2. And yes there is a slight crossover with Bones for those of you who watch it. But I just needed characters for the end scene and well they happen to coincide well with what I wanted! There are some inaccuracies but I did my best with research and I tried to make it as accurate as possible! **

**Song was Goodbye my Lover by James Blunt**

**For those of you whose reading my other story The Doctor's Daughter which is a Doctor Who fanfic I will be updating it soon but I needed to get this out of my system! **

**Thanks for reading and don't be afraid to write a comment.**


End file.
